DERSESTUCK
by Hilarious Bread
Summary: Prospit has fallen, a Queen's rage bubbling over the top has sent the worlds into a frenzy. The meteor that the Trolls were on crashed, their dreamselves replaced them instead. Humans, Trolls, and Carapace will need to work together to achieve justice.
1. Introduction

DERSESTUCK

AU

Dersestuck is an AU centering around what may have happened if Jack Noir failed to murder the Black Queen. This means all who died after _[S] Jack: Ascend_ are very much alive. For how long is now the mystery.

The Original bodies of both Troll and Human players have been killed, leaving the dreamselves of the players only. Aradia's will not be present until she is awakened, and since Sollux had died before [S] Jack: Ascend he only has one dreamself, the Derse one. If there are any other questions feel free to ask in the review section or by PM if you'd like. If it has to do with the plot I might not reveal it, but leave a clue of sorts.

* * *

><p><em>Prospit has lost. The golden city has fallen to Derse rule, and the heroes of two sessions seem defeated too. With a series of events the ruler of Derse took control of both worlds, but is looking into the darker areas of the unexplained, seeking more power. The timelines themselves are at sake, not only including the universe of the Humans and Trolls, but all the universes beyond, in past, present, and future.<em>

_Paranoia has swept over Derse with the mostly undisclosed death of the Black King. The recent capture of Prospit has underground groups and alliances on edge on both worlds. Several agents of Derse and Prospit have gone missing as well, supposedly either gone into hiding with the recent events, or… 'removed.' The most chatter has been about the Archagent of Derse. He just disappeared, and people who knew what he was like figured he wouldn't be one to call it quits._

_This made people even more nervous._

_Both the trolls and the Humans have been put up as wanted; alive, if possible. If not, then dead would do._

_Below a calm surface the people are at a breaking point- the slightest ripple could set off a tidal wave. Many thought the end of the war would be good for both lands. How wrong they were._


	2. Chapter 1: Crescent Alley, Full Moon Ave

A silent figure made his way through the purple streets of Derse. Her face was an extremely dark grey for one of her kind, white eyes piercing through the haze of dusk on the planet. Under a black hood that blended in nicely with the other passerby, bone white hair hidden. Dersites did not have hair, so she would look like she didn't either. Her delicate skin barely passed to blend in with the carapace people, excusing herself with being a mix breed. It was frowned upon, but not unheard of. She considered herself adaptive, and she became part of the people quickly- she knew how to speak to them- which topics were touchy where, and when. The further away from the castle the easier it was to get information about it. She knew who was more with the rebels, and who was loyal, and how to get information out of them, weather it was twisting the truth or through flattering.

Most importantly, she found her place. A sanctum to wait out the storming politics of Derse until she had an opportunity to strike. The Crescent Allies. She was a seer after all. The buildings had many passageways and corridors if needed, and you could only get in certain places if you knew the right people. It was her perfect bubble from the outside world.

She knew she could not hide forever, but it was the now she needed to focus on. She would hideout there until she was able to locate her friends, and gather enough information. Nodding slightly to herself, she rounded a corner of a deserted ally, seconds later strolling through a trick wall and into a candlelit road of merchants and rebels. The girl lowered her hood, revealing a round face of a human. As a smile crept to her face, she allowed her mind to trick herself. IHome./I

Two troll girls sat cross-legged in front of each other, hand in hand. They were not particularly close, but with recent turns of events they became partners in survival. Even before Prospit fell the Seer had sought out the Slyph of Space, foreseeing the loss of the war. She chose the person she was as most trustworthy of those of Prospit to her, considering she could not find the Knight of Blood.

Between them is a carving of a dragon with ruby eyes, and they remain in silence for a few minutes, the Slyph finally breaking the silence. "Terezi, is this even working?"

A few seconds pass, the other girl giving her a blank stare. (Or so she thinks, Terezi's still wearing here shades) Finally she sighs. "Not really. I guess communicating with ancestors through seeing is out of the question." She shrugged a bit. "Prospit's gone down the drain, too."

"In short things are about to get way more messed up."

"Pretty much." There was silence, and then a munching sound as the blind girl began munching on chalk.

"I think I have a goal we should try and fulfill, if you would like to hear it," Kanaya insisted suddenly. Terezi nodded, signaling for her to continue. "We should try and regroup all of the Prospit dreamers. I've heard through the grapevine that the monarch has decided to send out a search for us. The humans, too. Preferably alive, but dead if necessary. This could be problematic."

"I see where you're going," Terezi replied, crunching sounds following suit, "coup d'état once we're all here, kick 'em off the thrown for good."

Kanaya's lips pursed. "I… don't think so." Terezi tilted her head.

"What? Why?"

"The power of the prototypes would crash us. We have no God Tiers yet. We don't even have decent weapons. Our real bodies were destroyed with the reckoning. I don't know about the humans, but we're very unprepared and don't have enough experience."

"Not enough experience my ass." Terezi snorted. "We won the game! Well, almost. But it's the thought that counts."

Kanaya sighed, standing. "I'll leave you to think about that. I'm going to bed, though. Goodnight." She turned, her red skirt swishing as she retreated to her room. Terezi watched her go, frowning, and picked up the gold and red dragon carving.

"Redglare… I don't know what you're waiting for, but we could use some help." She looked it over for a few more seconds, and hugged the piece to her chest, curling up on the floor tiredly.


End file.
